


【A3!/千至】十六夜

by NishikawaRan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikawaRan/pseuds/NishikawaRan
Summary: 大奥PARO 借背景爽一下而已夜叉×夕姬（男性）不怎么像雷普 但真的是雷普*
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, 千至
Kudos: 2





	【A3!/千至】十六夜

武家的公主没住进新御殿，一夜间就传遍了大奥。

没有人意外，御台所的位子本来也该公家的女儿来做。年轻的将军不好女色，大奥便好久没有这么热闹。能耍薙刀的武家公主成了这里的女子们窃窃议论的对象，说她美的没有脑子，还为了这么个空设的位置和公家的女儿争宠；也说她精明过头，反正御台所是一定留给公家人来做，何不为这位冷情的将军留一个深刻的印象。

大奥很大，但也很小。  
传进本人的耳朵比风慢不了多一会。夕姬冷笑，一边卸去耳环，想着谁也没能猜到。

量谁也猜不到。  
嫁进大奥的武家公主竟不是女儿之身。

姐姐有了喜欢的人，却要被嫁去大奥。见不得她郁郁寡欢，夕姬做好了决定。就凭他和姐姐长着一模一样的脸，来做“夕姬”也不会被拆穿。  
这一个天真的结论，却并不完全是莽勇。他当然知道大奥拥有着极其严厉的法度，完全与外界完全的隔绝，更不允许男人的进入。即便做了女子打扮，美丽的脸蛋无懈可击，如果被将军临幸可就瞒不住了。  
这里是大奥，无数江户女人的幻梦与囚笼。这处华庭之中，最不缺的就是一个可有可无的侧室。他在赌，那位家时将军只需要一群美丽的摆设。就算赌输了，为了幕府的颜面，也不能去大肆处置。虽然还没想过怎么脱身，但也没打算永远被困在这儿。

此前他穿着繁复的和服，化着美丽的妆容。青年武士总是扎成马尾的长发被盘绕成髻，冠上樱与牡丹的发饰。实在有不小的份量，却堪称牢固，舞刀弄枪也没能散开。  
然后他将计划好的粗鲁和善妒的印象留在那位年轻的将军心里，在听着做为他丈夫的男人对那位公家小姐无聊的笑话发出赞叹时翻个白眼。谁的真实或是谎言，那之后的事就和他无关，做一个摆设在那儿的漂亮花瓶。

但花瓶也不是那么好当的。  
比如说被女性和服的腰带束缚了一整天，夕姬只觉得快喘不过气。虽然姐姐的侍女随着他这代嫁公主来到了大奥，但做为男子，怎么说也不好唤女孩子过来给他料理穿不惯的衣服。好在那个将军看来是对他彻底的没兴趣了，接下来的事在以后的日子慢慢探索就好，连同穿衣服在内。  
眼下只得自己动手，他伸手到背后去摸索紧系的太鼓结，对着等身的西洋镜打量自己的模样。也并不是多繁琐的结，而他背着手去解，不得要领的反而让绳索纠缠起来。压迫腰封裹在腰间的空间，勒着他的肋骨。镜中美人的腰身不盈一握，镜外的武家少爷却心浮气躁地逮到桌台前的剪刀，他懒得去扯，递到身后就想剪断。

然后他被扣住手腕，扯进一个怀抱。

他的腰身被禁锢在有力的臂弯中。对方握着他的腰肢，隔着腰带摸索。那双手很美，修长且骨节分明，指尖上端却延伸出黑色的尖锐指甲，与昂贵的布料摩擦出另耳朵不适的声音。夕姬从惊恐中回过神，身子却还在僵硬。对方与他贴的极近，将那点颤动尽数揽入怀抱。  
他在短暂的挣扎未果后轻易的放弃，于镜中的一角窥探到身后男人的面容。冰冷的气息与深绿的长发相得益彰，垂落的一缕蛇一般的黏着他的颈项。  
男人不介意被夕姬盯着，那张相当俊美的脸展露出危险的笑容。于是夕姬带着恶狠狠的眼神，虚张声势地从镜子里瞪他。

“大胆！你可知道我是……”

“那个男人可真是没用啊。放着这么美丽的新妻不去享用，竟让她独守空闺，真是暴殄天物。你说是不是啊，武家的小公主？”

话语被仓促打断，男人眯起一双美丽的凤眸。吹向耳廓的气息冰冷，低沉悦耳的声音却催化出暧昧的温度。“放松。你解不开这条腰带吧？”他把声音放的轻柔，语意蛊惑。游走在和服的布料上的尖锐指甲，活似下一秒就要划开，在夕姬的神经线上弹着三味线。

“嘘，小公主。我只是来帮忙的，你叫的太大声，麻烦的人可不是我。”虽然这么说，他仍禁锢着夕姬的身体。通过镜子欣赏起羞愤的表情，将这只美丽笼中之鸟每一寸呼吸，身体的每一寸起伏都捏在掌心之中。

“……你到底是谁？”

夕姬再次开口，声音的放低了。口气冷淡，佯怒的模样也收敛起来。像极了情人耳鬓厮磨间的低语，十足成全了男人的恶趣味。他的手爬上来，指甲在这大奥主人的小妻子美丽的面庞上描画，使得那身体本能地一颤。他因这种掌握在手的控制欲而分外满意，低头亲吻了小公主的白皙的耳廓，用舌尖描绘，含在口中低语，瞧它染上泛热的薄红。

“只是路过的好心鬼神罢了。女人，想被这双手撕碎，还是送上极乐？”

“那山海经中的鬼神，生得面如蓝靛，发似硃砂，巨口獠牙……哪会像你这般俊美？”

夕姬被抱在怀里吻着耳朵，亲昵过头的感觉相当陌生，想躲又躲不开。他才不及双十的年纪，且是名男子，哪里遭过这个。会被撕碎是真实的，甚至对方给他的感觉还更要危险。虽说他胆子大到敢于代嫁，但并没有一刻觉得要死于非命。这不妨碍他觉得气极了，目光兜转到铮明的镜面，反倒是质疑着吐出本音，惹得对方一阵发笑。

“我从夜叉神堂而来，生得这副相貌，为讨你喜欢？”

言罢，他钳住夕姬的下颌，迫使对方转过头来。嵌入繁密的金发中，钗子上的璎珞细细颤动。俊美的鬼神居高临下，龙胆色的狭长凤眸在月光下毫无温度，纵使笑着也不达眼底。他又开口，指腹压在夕姬柔软的唇上，让那处如贝壳般掀开一条缝隙。

“感动的话，就庆幸自己将被神明临幸吧。”

然后那寸半启的樱色被神明吞没，人类难以与鬼神的力量相扛，夕姬瞪大了眼睛，自满的身手在挣扎中阐释着属于人类的羸弱。他挣不开，脖颈还以一个难受的姿势扭着，产生了将要断掉的错觉。夜叉不会收着力气，下颌很快留下指印。他咬着公主青涩的舌尖，吮吸着那点舌尖上的津液，榨取口中残存的空气。

这堪称羞辱，又气极了自身的无力。夕姬伸手推搡，在夜叉看来不过像是小猫的撒娇。他哼笑着咬住对方柔软的唇，施力刺破唇肉，人类脆弱而甜美的血液便流淌出来。再恶意地吮上伤口的一处，怀中的小公主便发出了疼痛致使的嘤咛。  
结束亲吻时夕姬快要喘不过气，繁复的衣装下薄薄的胸膛反复起伏。他的眼角泛红，蔷薇色眼瞳中该是怨毒，却因充盈着水汽而像是嗔怪。

被夜叉吻到发软的身体，即便放开了手，也全然跌进了对方的怀抱。于是夜叉接住他，在纤细的颈项上落下寸寸亲吻。他轻轻笑了，指尖流连在夕姬身后没打开的太鼓结处，又慢条斯理地巡游回了胸膛，像是为他顺气，又恶趣味地抓了一下。

“还没长开就嫁了人吗？真平啊。”

“……放、开我…………”

“哦？没放弃挣扎呢。很好，这样才有意思。”

腰身上本来可以忽略的束缚也成了帮凶，使他的呼吸更为不畅，头晕目眩地被困在强大的鬼神的怀抱，像一件等待检阅的商品。  
此刻他依着夜叉的肩膀，却在心中冷笑。快拆开吧，将这繁琐的裙裾拆开。当看到这具男性的身体的时候，你这自以为是的神明也不会想到吧？想到这里，他竟然有一丝诡谲的舒爽，忽略了可能接踵而至的暴怒带来的危险，认定了这得算夜叉的吃瘪。

他以为没有暴露的表情，尽数展露在镜中。被夜叉看的一清二楚，反而觉得鲜活生动。

比剪刀锋利的多。只需要轻轻一划，在夜叉尖锐的指甲下，夕姬的腰带就从中间断开。没了这条束缚，层层叠叠的和服从最里面的一层变得松垮。  
被神明的手指轻轻一扯，像蝴蝶、像什么羽翼，夕阳与蔷薇晕染出底色的衣衫，大朵盛开的花从他怀中的小公主纤细的身躯上缓缓滑下，将落不落地挂在那儿。

这会怎么如此乖顺，连无谓的挣扎都不做了。  
而神明欣然接受。他隔着里衣探上夕姬的胸口，掌心却没有理所当然地触碰到一片柔软。  
接着他撞上了那双蔷薇色的眼瞳。双唇被疼爱的鲜润，伤口还挂在嘴角，却骄矜地翘起。

“怎么样，夜叉大人。就算是你这般伟大的神明，也无法做到全知全能吧？”

他靠在被挑衅的神明怀里，分明相当狼狈。衣衫不整，呼吸凌乱。眼尾浮着淡红，俏丽的下颌上还残存着不轻的指痕，唯独眼中盛着什么扳回一局的锋芒。

……十分的，美丽。

没有人会不喜欢美丽而危险的生物。  
纵使在鬼神面前，人类的力量羸弱的不值一提。夜叉笑了起来，似乎好久没这么愉快过。放肆地展露出强大的压迫力，仿若即将吞没天上高悬的夜月。  
夕姬不免本能地紧张起来，下一秒他被打横抱起，来到能看到月亮的窗前。夜叉低头看他，危险的凤眸深不见底。

他被放在地上，看对方压下身体，绿色的长发水般泼洒，与月色同样的冰冷，淋湿了面颊。尖锐的指甲顺着轮廓游走，往下划过脆弱的仿佛一只手就能拧断的脖颈，描绘着皮肤下的血管。在夕姬以为自己将要被扼死的时候，神明开口了。

“你倒是，比我想象的还要有趣的多了。「公主殿下」。”

怎么会真的有种被神明“宠幸”的错觉。  
夕姬还陷在恍惚里，来不及反应。指甲游走过的脖颈，被留下一串细碎的亲吻。胸口被隔着里衣含住时，他懵懵懂懂地低喘，然后才想起咬住双唇。“你……”了半天也说不出下文，使伏在他胸前的神明低低发笑，复尔抱以更为卖力的吻吮。

不属于女性的生理结构，平坦的胸膛没有一处柔软。与呼吸起伏时像一种献祭，圣洁的等待染指的模样。神明的舌尖灵活，绕着乳晕打转到身下人的呼吸变得甜腻，再于渴求的顶端轻轻叼咬。等对方尝到甜头，再颇重地夹下牙齿。这样往复几次，薄薄的布料只在胸口湿了一块，被夜叉玩弄到挺立的乳尖的顶出一抹凸起，透出情色的粉红。

夕姬说不清那种感觉，热度在胸口散开，使他的抵抗更没力气，挣扎的手足被夜叉的手脚压制住，只有承受奇异的快感在体内流淌的权利。

“还是粉色的啊，果然是处子。”

夜叉将他纯白的里衣拨开一些，欲盖弥彰地掩着料理成熟的粉红，在白皙的皮肤上色情到灼眼。他坏心地用指甲去戳没碰过的一边，那具青涩的身体便坦诚地颤抖。再换上指腹揉捻，就能听见压抑的动听喘息。艳丽的眼瞳满载雾气地瞪过来，让夜叉更加愉快。

“……男人的身体也能让夜叉大人兴奋吗，您真是不挑食呢？”

分开夕姬的双腿毫不费力，夜叉顺着半敞的和服摸到纤细的腰肢，流连于滑腻的皮肤。再毫不留情地来到胯下，与方才不同地粗鲁扯裂了掩藏着这美丽的武家公主正是位男子的亵裤，握住了尚且疲软的性器。

夕姬很美，只看这张脸就足以定论。

大胆和聪慧为他增添了更强烈的色彩。这具身体也一样美丽，不适应的情欲和主人的羞愤，为白皙的皮肤薰出淡淡的粉红。的确是男性的身体，覆盖着薄薄的肌肉，昭示着他是武家的儿子，纤细而不羸弱。性器还是尚未使用的颜色，此刻被夜叉握在掌心来回搓揉着挤压着，尖锐的指甲戳上铃口，顷刻便硬了起来。

“对男人不会，对你会。”

夜叉贴着他的耳廓说话，身形的阴影将对方牢牢罩住。夕姬轻而易举的感受到一个硬挺的柱体正牢牢的抵着他的大腿内侧，抬头就看到那乱来的神明狂妄而俊美的面容。

……是故意的。

夕姬开始激烈的挣扎，想去摆脱压制。一次又一次的徒劳无果，却不肯停下。逐渐被快感吞噬，完全陷落在那个神明的掌控下——那感觉让他焦虑到快要疯了。  
夜叉是残酷的，却做着“快乐”的事。套弄着他的性器，熟稔地刺激男性会舒服的地方。时而温柔和缓，时而粗暴地裹挟着疼痛。

夕姬哪里受过这些手段，只有在夜叉的身下无助地扭动着身躯。咬着唇压抑着脱口而出的呻吟。不多时，就在略显粗暴的玩弄中泄了出来。他的脑袋一片空白，一时叫不出声音。下颌又被那位无情的神明掐住抬起，带着他射出的精液的手指送入双唇，蛮横的撬开咬合的齿关。很快便抽出来，将脸凑的很近，眼底一片无尽的灰蓝。

“不满的话，来吻我吧？”

夕姬刚刚射过一次，还在不应期里。他细细地喘息，眼睛是通红的，接受信息的神经真的有将夜叉的话吸收。他像一只受困于狭窄的牢笼的受伤小兽，蛮横地当真向掌控着他身体的人吻去。而夜叉惬意地接下这个吻，抽回钳制下巴的手，粗鲁地扯去了固定着夕姬头发的饰物。

叮铃的声响下，花朵开到颓败，凋零了满地。柔软的长发完全披散了下来，夜叉的手指穿过发丛，一下一下地梳理着，像在安抚心爱的宠物。而夕姬主动抱着他的脖颈，身子半坐起来。他好似有些失神，当真将不满发泄在了吻里，凶暴又不得章法。

夜叉一边引导他接吻，一边就着他射出来的精液，将手指伸进了紧闭的后穴，不算温柔地扩张着，找寻能让夕姬舒服的那点。眼眸微眯，欣赏这美丽的困兽挣扎的模样。  
即便主动送吻，屁股里插着他的手指，近乎毫无招架之力地接受着他的玩弄。在糜丽的蔷薇色眼瞳中，眼泪却也欲坠不坠的聚集在眼底，不肯落下。

真的很美。

于是夜叉抽出手指，将夕姬的腿掰的更开。早已勃起的性器顶在不算扩张的很完善的狭窄入口摩挲着，浅浅的抽插在入口的软肉处。

夕姬又被他吻到几近窒息，指甲在他脖颈上被留下了猫抓过一样的痕迹。夜叉分开这个吻，却含着他柔软而滚烫的双唇。他眼里的水雾快要盛不住了，好似光闪即将湮灭。身体颤抖着抗拒，后穴敏感地紧缩着拒绝那根即将肆虐的性器。分明知道无法抗拒，却还在徒劳着做着最后的抵抗。夜叉顶进去一寸，他死命摇着脑袋，低声说着“不要”，却没有半句“求你”。

然后夜叉拍了拍他的脸颊，似乎要叫他回神。他将手指上的液体抹在夕姬的乳尖上、嘴唇上，再把他的身体抱到腿上，用勃起的性器一下一下地顶他不肯张开的后穴。他咬着夕姬的耳朵，逐字逐句地说给昏沉的人热辣的荤话。

“……你的那位将军，的确是暴殄天物。你的身体比女人还漂亮，尝不到是他的损失。但这么不情愿的话，我就把你送到他的寝殿如何？已经帮他料理好了，很方便吧。然后他会分开你的腿，将自己的那根阴茎操进你的屁股里，当做女人的阴道一样灌满属于他的精液。而你又不会怀孕，真是天生合适大奥的「女人」啊，公主。”

“…………不要！”

似乎真的被这过头的话刺激到，夕姬的眼中终于、又再次呈现出那种戒备而满载攻击性的光芒。  
夜叉满意地笑了。掐着夕姬的腰，毫不客气地将自己的性器送进温暖的体内。为完全贯穿，而不顾那不是性交器官的地方本能的阻拦。

他这活过百年的神明，占有欲淬不及防地对着怀抱中的人类发作。只想彻彻底底地将这具美丽的身体刺穿，顶到他的最深处去。看夕姬眼中生理性的泪水终于破碎的落下，高扬着脖颈暴露出形状优美的喉结。  
他满足地去吻下夕姬落下的那些泪水，于眼角的晕红吻落，在僵挺的背脊反复抚摸着叫他“乖孩子”。然后一口咬在喉结上，仿佛听到白鸟将死的悲鸣。

“你想要我，对吧？”

“……哈……明明是您、强迫着我呢……？”

“啊啊。这样才对，这样才是你啊。”

从疼痛开始的性交，但终点未必是疼痛。  
神明胯下凶器一次又一次摩擦过对方的敏感点，原本痛苦而压抑的低喘，渐渐掺入了不可思议的甜腻。夜叉握着夕姬的腰，埋头去舔吻他胸前被过分欺负的乳首，一边放肆的侵犯他。后穴开始自主地吮吸，他知道夕姬也在这种交缠里找到了快乐。  
而夕姬是拒绝的，起初那灭顶的痛感就快被快感吞没，他甚至把指甲嵌入掌心，压抑着几乎要呼之欲出的呻吟。但手也很快被夜叉拉起来，放在他自己那根不知道什么时候又重新勃起的性器上。

“记住了吗？这叫临幸。”

然后夜叉把他抱了起来，再次进入，恰好看得见窗外十六夜的明月。  
……太深了，会死的。他不知道自己叫没叫出来，那样的深度几乎要将自己捅穿。接受了太多快感与痛楚的神经不受控制，连带着头脑都不再清明。只有紧抱着对方的脖子才不会跌下去，他的指甲隔着衣服在夜叉的背后留下一道道痕迹。  
被反复撞击着敏感点，一阵又一阵的酥麻感从内里传导至周身每一处神经。……太虚幻了，那是他完全不了解的东西。所以可怕，又愤怒，更多的是无力。他的身体上被留下了太多的痕迹，血色的花朵被月光镀上淡淡的蓝。

他不知道后来又射了多少次，在夜叉腹部的衣服上留下的都是淅淅沥沥的精水。高潮过多次的身子软成了一滩，乖顺地被夜叉抱在怀里。长发被汗水打湿，胡乱的缠绕在一团。晕死过去，又在性交的刺激中醒来。  
他也不知道，之后夜叉又几次将精液浇灌进他的身体。当他昏昏沉沉地被吻醒，正被俊美的鬼神堪称温柔地抱在怀中。夜叉咬着他的耳朵询问：被神明临幸的滋味如何？

他的眼眸虚晃，疲惫地伏在夜叉的肩头，陷进凉薄的绿发之中。他连一根手指都不想动，抬眼看着窗外的月亮，却莫名其妙地给予了那位无情又多情的神明，相当奇怪的答复。

“就好像是，将我自己献给了月亮。”

\- Fin -


End file.
